RiDONculous Race: Multiplayer Madness
by dimentioman97
Summary: With the status of Total Drama uncertain, Don has a spin-off and sequel idea for the Ridonculous Race that can potentially soar the series to new heights. A spin-off of Total Drama Gaming and SYOC (apps closed)
1. Get Ready to Race

It was just another day in the headquarters of Total Drama… actually that was a complete lie that day was anything but normal. Never before had the executives had to talk about one of their shows going dark due to a virus outbreak but that was the situation they were at. With the current show being cut short mid season as they tried to desperately find a solution, the executives were starting to panic due to the letters and extremely hurtful messages they were receiving on their social media about the current season not having an ending. They needed an out, a solution.

"Well do any of you blockheads have any better ideas?!" Yelled out this bald and burly man wearing an out of style and very distracting pink suit but made up for it with a spruce moustache. "We're losing money, and I am not about to go out of business! I won't go back to living with my son, his wife, and his three screaming kids!"

A younger man with a buzz cut hairstyle tried to calm the room "Now now what my big friend here is trying to say is that we need to find a rational solution to this problem. Total Drama Gaming is… in a bit of a sticky situation now but we can bring it back.. right?"

A woman wearing a red pantsuit with dark red hair to match adjusted her glasses and said "Yes we can but that will take time, time the public doesn't have. Do you know who are audience is, their teens… teens don't exactly have the best patience."

The out of style man let a grimace cross his face "I don't need you telling me things I already know! Jenkins, Tammy, I need solutions

The man apparently known as Jenkins said "With all respec Mr. Drama, all I do is get the water, I'm an intern. I don't know if I'm qualified for this meeting in fact I was pulled out of the hallway."

The man known as Mr. Drama glared "One more outburst like that and you're out of here."

Jenkins "No please, I have loans to pay! They said they'd break my cats kneecaps this time!"

Tammy "Do cats even have kneecaps?"

Mr. Drama "This is not the time to discuss the anatomy of cats! Now is the time for-"

"Me to steal the show." Came a familiar voice as Mr. Drama gasped looking over and his eyes lit up, thevefu stern boss usually not enjoying interruptions but upon hearing the man's voice a smile grew "DON MY BOY!" He saw him enter and walked over quickly to shake his hand and saw he had someone with him "And some nerdy guy."

The man just recently entering his thirties gave a small chuckle at the older man, his brown hair still flawlessly done up and his patented smile on his face "Thank you Mr. Drama, it's always a pleasure to see you again. And me and my nerdy friend here-"

The man next to him practically a stick figure adjusted his glasses and said "My name is Harold.. GOSH Don we discussed this."

Don rolled his eyes "Whatever Hubert, anyway we have discussed an idea that could save your troubled show."

His eyes lit up as Mr. Drama said excitedly "You have a new season?!"

Don let his smile widen nearly crossing his whole face "Better… a spin-off." He handed him a file that had written on it in big bold letters "RIDONCULOUS RACE: SEASON 2"

Mr. Drama stared at it in awe and looked up at Don like he was the Total Drama Messiah "What do you need to start?"

Don stroked his chin in mock thought as he said "Well, some disposable interns, a camera crew obviously, another one of those virtual world thingies, and I am always partial to a hot secretary."

And Mr. Drama let a smirk cross his face as he looked over towards Jenkins and Tammy "Oh I think we can manage that."

"In 3...2...1… ACTION!"

Don walked into view of the camera and gave it a smile as the scene around him was rather vacant, just a warehouse somewhere in Ontario but it wasn't the warehouse, it was what was in it that mattered as there were up to 40 pods around him that looked straight out of some Sci-Fi movie with a master control module that Harold sat at looking at the camera awkwardly and Tammy stood by his side now dressed up in a tighter red dress that hugged her body that made the poor girl's face blush a new shade of red when she saw it for the first time. Don gave the camera a big old smile as he said "Hello fans of Total Drama, you may be wondering to yourself why I am standing in front of you, and where on earth is Total Drama Gaming? Well we have been experiencing some technical difficulties in there as of late with a certain virus that won't be named so in the meantime we didn't want to let your lives be any less dramatic so we decided to give you this!" He motioned towards the pods "If you remember these then you know where this is going, we are making another season of gaming best challenges to tide you over, but I don't know the first thing about electronics so that's what this dork is here for." He motions towards Harold who rolls his eyes

"I offered to monitor the pods and handle all of the technical necessities while Don is busy looking pretty. Not winning a Total Drama three seasons in a row didn't exactly help my financial situations. Plus I got fired from the comic book store, they retconned one of my favorite heroines and let's say things got pretty heated so… I need to do this."

Don moved the camera to focus it back on him "Nobody cares Harold, but what they do care about is the fact that we need you all to sign up and give us some great contestants to make this season even better than the last! I mean after all who doesn't want to raid tombs with Nathan Croft, or go explore dungeons with Zelda, or race across levels at sonic speeds with Mario, or stop world war 5 in HALO, or-"

Harold "Don…. please stop."

Don "... anyway please send in your applications and you, yes even you nerds sitting on your couch right now. Can be in the next season of Total Drama, or should I say Total Drama presenting…" he stops and turns to Tammy "I love this part."

And then he looked at the camera giving his famous smile with his perfect teeth gleaming at the end "The RiDONculous Race: Multiplayer Madness!" The camera turned off ending the little intro segment

Don smiles and he looks over at Tammy and gives her a quick sharp look. "Send out the applications we have made, I want 20 teams by the end of the month!"

However his commands were stopped short of his nerdy helper "the month ends in 30 hours"

Don "You know what I mean, we got a show to start and a company save"

With that him and Haroldleave, leaving behind Tammy as she chewing her bubble gum looks up and begins to write out the app before sending it out across the globe.

Rules

No mary sues, every character has flaws

You may only be allowed to submit one team per person, however if we need more teams we will give a few people the chance to send in another team.

Please follow the app given, you can add extra stuff if you wish but this is the outline we personally made to fit this mold

No canon characters, has much as we love them lets make sure both your characters are OCs

It is not first come first serve.

Send Apps through (preferably) PM, or PM my friend zombiefear101, or review

And this is a personal rule for anyone who did participate in Total Drama Gaming, please do not include the character that is participating in that season as this does take place during the same time

Team:

Name 1:

Name 2:

Age 1:

Age 2:

Gender 1:

Gender 2:

Looks 1:

Looks 2:

Personality 1:

Personality 2:

Relationship with one another:

Act around one another:

Phobias 1:

Phobias 2:

Stuff they can't stand about their partner:

Likes 1:

Likes 2:

Dislikes 1:

Dislikes 2:

Biography/History:

Audition Tape (Optional but it helps):

Hello everyone this story is a spin off of another story I have worked on known as Total Drama Gaming, while that on hiatus this show will be helping me get back into writing and is taking place in the same AU, though reading Total Drama Gaming is not necessary at all, this series can be taken as a stand alone. However this is not a one man project, no me and my impossibly handsome, smart and overall great guy friend named Zombiefear101 will be working on this, so we plan on updating this story bi weekly. We will be updating this with the teams when they come so be sure to send them in. See you then everyone, and have a wonderful day.


	2. A Quick Update

Hello everyone, Dimentionman97 here and I wanted to give you a quick update as to what is going on with RiDONculous Race: Multiplayer Madness. First of all, I want to quickly go over the teams that have been accepted so far.

They are:

The Grannies (Gertrude and Betsy)

The 1 Percent (William and Jeeves)

The Ghost Hunters (Stanley and Mazie)

Policeman and Prisoners (Raymond and Marco)

Opposite Brothers (Colton and Connor)

Bodybuilders (Jason and Matthew)

The Medics (Rico and Kevin)

Unstable Couple (Aleister and Alice)

Besties from Different Classes (Eliza and Larissa)

Now I want to say that if your character is not listed, it doesn't mean you're characters did not make the cut. A lot of the apps are also being strongly considered. If you see that your team has not been mentioned above, we will be willing to let you send in another app for another team if you so choose to.

We would also like to address some issues we have been having and what we would like to avoid seeing in future apps. Firstly, we do not wish to see any more coupes or best friend archetypes (unless you can give them a very interesting and unique spin to their archetype in which case we will consider them, but if they are just another couple we will not accept them) because we have received a large quantity of them already and have gotten as many of those teams as we wish to write for. We also are in need of some more female characters, as we are desperately lacking some, so if we could receive some apps with more females in them, that would be greatly appreciated. Also please, do not be afraid to have fun with your characters, the goths, ice dancers, and surfer dudes were all fun teams in Race that we greatly enjoyed watching and would like more characters like those.

Finally, we would like those who have sent in their characters, accepted or not, to tell us their team's experiences with video games, it will help us out. If you have any questions, please contact me or Zombiefear101. Thank you for your time, and we'll see you soon.


	3. Race Update 2, Almost There

Hey guys, Dimentioan97 and Zombiefear101 here for what we were hoping to be the final update for Total Drama RiDONculous Race: Multiplayer Madness. Unfortunately, we have not received enough teams that we want to use to fill out the entire cast we want, we are approximately 5 teams short of the goal. So we would really like you to continue to support this story and send in your teams, and for this final stretch, we WILL allow those who have already submitted teams to send in a second team. That's right, you could potentially have two teams in this story if you so desire to send them in.

However here are some guidelines for the final teams:

-No more couples: We have already received the maximum amount of couples we which to use

-No more brother and sister, or brothers dynamic: Same with the couples, we already have enough of them. However, if you wish to send in a team of sisters, we will look into them.

-Please keep the "best friends" archetypes to a minimum or put a different spin on them to make them stand out

If you do not follow the guidelines above, we will not accept your teams. And please, do have fun with your teams, this is meant to be a fun story after all, don't be afraid to be creative.

As for the teams we have accepted since the last update, they are:

Mismatched Siblings (Ai and Elizabeth)

The Totally Just Friends (Tylar and Chloe)

Brother and Sister (Roxanne and Lucas)

The Concotive Lumberjacks (Mira and Malcolm)

That is all, and please do send in your teams, we could really use them. Thank you, and have a great day.


	4. We're Ready (Final Update)

Hello fans and friends alike, Dimentio and Zombie here and this will be the last time you will have to sit through one of our updates (that we plan for anyway) because ladies and gentlemen, we have found our 18 teams to use in RiDONculous Race: Multiplayer Madness! And we would like to thank everyone who submitted to our little story, we greatly appreciate the support. To run down all of the teams that will be a part of this season, we have (in convenient alphabetical order, just for you people):

9 to 5'ers (Gabriella and Ariel)

Bodybuilders (Jason and Matthew)

Brother and Sister (Roxanne and Lucas)

Frenemies (Alexis and Sharmane)

Ghost Hunters (Stanley and Mazie)

Grannies (Gertrude and Betsy)

Hoodrats (Duc and Skittlez)

Lumberjacks (Mira and Malcolm)

Medics (Rico and Kevin)

Mismatched Siblings (Ai and Elizabeth)

One Percent (Jeeves and William)

Opposite Brothers (Colton and Connor)

Opposite Class Friends (Eliza and Larissa)

Policeman and Prisoner (Raymond and Marco)

Radicals (Li and Monty)

Stranger Cousins (Summer and Estelle)

Totally Just Friends (Tylar and Chloe)

Unstable Couple (Aleister and Alice)

Those are the teams we will be using, and we would like to once again extend a thank you to you all for your support. Now if you'll excuse us… we have a story to start. We will see you all soon, and have a great day


End file.
